Affinities
The Affinities is the simple and most basic enemy in Bayonetta. They appear often and in larger numbers than most other types of Angels. On top of this they commonly appear in the company of various other angel types especially Applauds and Beloveds. Hierarchy of Laguna Servants of Heaven that populate the lowest of the angelic hierarchy, a Third Sphere rung known simply as Angels. Humans with deep faith often feel these angels closest to their hearts. Descending from the heavens upon their pure white wings, it is believed that the glimmering halo atop an Affinity's head lights the path for those who have lost their way. Humans who are deemed worthy of entering the angelic hierarchy are made to kill themselves in ritualistic fashion. Then their souls become Affinities, further bolstering the forces of Paradiso. The religious articles they equip are all tools used to further their conviction to protect the righteous and can become powerful weapons used to strike down those with sullied hearts. Variants *A: the most abundant variant of Affinities. They carry golden staffs with a circular and spike headpieces on top. When A-types prepare to swing their pole arms, the top headpieces of staffs begin to spin, making a high-pitched ring. (on harder difficulties, the swing time for its attacks are much quicker) Affinities A return in Bayonetta 2 and are only variant of Affinity to return. *B: these Affinities provide ranged support. They carry trumpets, which they use to fire pink and gold orbs of celestial energy at Bayonetta from afar. When B-types are about to launch attacks, they blow on their trumpets, giving an audible cue that a ranged attack is incoming. During Witch Time Bayonetta can target launched orbs from B-types and hit them, causing them to change black and purple in orb colors, and reflecting them in the direction they came from, damaging other nearby angels. *C: functioning as heavy artillery for Affinities, they carry sousaphones which wrap around C-types' bodies and restrict C-types from flying. C-types attack with a slow but powerful sweeping beam that arc across the entire battlefield. This attack can also damage other angels fighting alongside Affinity C. *D: these Affinity types carry large black and gold flails, which they will spin over their heads for a moment before attacking. These Affinities are incredibly resistant to stagger, meaning making them difficult to interrupt or neutralize their attacks. While their attacks inflict higher damage than other Affinities (save Affinity E), they still do low damage compared to most other Angels. *E: the toughest of Affinities. They carry black halberds, and are doused in flames which cause Bayonetta to flinch and take damage if she attempts to hit them with melee attacks: so melee combat against these creatures is unwise. They can only be damaged with ranged attacks. When they recover from damages, they will do either a defiant war cry or taunt and reignite themselves with celestial flames. In hard mode their are extremely aggressive bunch but on easy mode they are less aggressive than Affinity A. Gallery Images Affinity.png Affinity_Damaged.jpg Affinity_Page.png Affinity_Card.jpg AffinityBGallery.png AffinityEGallery.png Affinity.jpg bayonetta-aff2.jpg Affinity_A.jpg Affinities.jpg Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Military Category:Hostile Species Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Minion Category:Monsters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Scapegoat